Super Mario Galaxy 3™
(Erroneously in earlier copies) |platforms=TBA |input= |media= }} Super Mario Galaxy 3 is a 3D Platformer in the wii in the release of 2016 and the action game.This is the 5 installment running in Super Mario Galaxy 2. This game has planets that are small and big.Unlike the other Mario 3D series this game has lot's of galaxies in every world. The game has 10 Worlds. Available exclusively at the Wii U. This game brings back every piece of other Mario's previous games.The planets in some galaxies have make a come back to this game. Power-ups in the game have been added and are new . This is the sequel to the Super Mario Galaxy 2. Download.jpg SUPER MARIO GALAXY 3 LOGO.jpg Story/Plot It all began at the Mushroom Kingdom as Peach bakes a cake with Mario and the crew as they heard an airship. It was Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Koopalings. trying to steal Peach again. Mario and Sprixie will conquer many galaxies to stop him. Before they beat Bowser first they saw the wario bros. Wants to join the battle of Bowser. They travel Boulder Beach Galaxy. After that bowser and the others fell on the bottomless pit.When things go back to normal Peach baked acake of 2 instead of one to congratulate the 4 hero's They use a Starship to navigate Lubba or Lumas. Mario congratulated the Wario bros. Until then, with Bowser's return Mario conquered him once more to a small planet with his thrones. Bowser almost fell again but he use his special power to destroy Mario.As Bowser jr. appeared Mario will battle them again. But luigi and him were only going to beat those two. Bowser keeps yelling at Mario, Luigi beated Bowser Jr. and Mario keeps on fighting Bowser. Until Bowser fell once again, Peach baked 3 cakes for savinhg her life in Bowser again. After the story Bowser escapes into an Airship and never return to the Mushroom Kingdom Fore ever. Game Play Controls This shows you how to play in Super Mario Galaxy 3. How to Move: To move in every place or every time. Use the nunchuk and move it with your thumb. That is what we called the control stick. How to crouch: To crouch for doing a backward summersault, all you have to do is press Z to crouch. If you want to back flip press " Z " and press " A " to jump. To ground pound: Just jump and press " Z ". To sprint: Move fast or run and press Z quickly. to toggle camera: Press the 4 arrows. Press the upper arrow to toggle cam. To quit the camera, press the bottom arrow. To spin: Just shake the wii remote or nunchuck. To menu: Press + or -. To spin crouch: Press Z and spin the remote ( wii ) Modes of Play Adventure Mode Join mario as he travels around the world. Multiplayer Mode Play up to 3 characters or friends. Battle Mode Play as who you are and get the most power stars to win. New Galaxies Power Stars make a comeback last being seen in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Various Galaxies are levels found in many worlds. Collecting stars in galaxies unlock new galaxies simillar to Super Mario Galaxy 2 to reach and beat bowsers. Total number : 122 Category:Wii U Category:Upcoming video games